Yup, like the rifle
by Andromede
Summary: [SPOILERS SAISON 9]. "S'il te plaît, Charlie. Il faut que tu m'aides. Sam est parti, je ne sais pas où il est, je... j'ai fait un truc moche, vraiment moche, et c'est la merde. Il faut que tu trouves Cas, il est en danger... dis lui ce qui se passe, il saura quoi faire. Il t'aidera. Ça va aller, je te promets. Tu vas y arriver. Ça va aller, Charlie. Je ne vais pas mourir."


**Titre** : _« Yup, like the rifle. »_

**Auteur** : Andro

**Note** : Ma toute première fic spn... et ma toute première tentative pour me remettre à l'écriture, après plus de deux ans sans la moindre ligne. Elle a commencé comme un exercice de rééducation, et elle a fini par se transformer en histoire complète (avec un vrai scénar, et tout, youhou), la faute à la saison 9. Et comme j'aimais vraiment bien ce que ça donnait dans ma tête... je me suis lancée sur le papier. J'ignore ce que ça donnera au final, mais vu comme ce seul prologue a été difficile à boucler, je ne peux que demander très, _**très**_ humblement l'indulgence... tout en espérant que ça vous plaise.

**Avertissement** : **/!\** Cette histoire se base presque entièrement sur le début de la saison 9, et elle contient donc de _**très très très gros SPOILERS /!\**_. Elle reste scrupuleusement fidèle à la série **jusqu'au 9x06 (**_**« Heaven can't wait »**_**) ****inclus**. Je fais également beaucoup de références à ce qu'on apprend dans le 9x07 , même si l'épisode n'a pas eu lieu en soi dans cette histoire. _**Tout ce qui se passe et/ou qui est révélé à partir du 9x08 **__**N'EXISTE PAS**_, et on dérive clairement des événements de la série.

En espérant que la reprise en Janvier ne vienne pas me pourrir méchamment mon groove XD

**BONUS :** Cette fic est une **histoire illustrée**. Pour chaque chapitre, une illu en couleur réalisée par bibi sera mise en ligne sur mon Tumblr : **andrawsinblack . tumblr . com** (sans les espaces), et tagguée #YLR. L'illustration pour ce prologue sera en ligne d'ici une heure ou deux ;)

* * *

**_« Après la guerre, Oliver Winchester prend le contrôle total et nomme la société _Winchester Repeating Arms Company_. Il fait évoluer le fusil Henry pour en faire la première carabine Winchester, le célèbre modèle _Winchester 1866 _surnommé _Yellow Boy_. »_**

**-Wikipédia.**

* * *

**« YUP, LIKE THE RIFLE. »**

**XxX**

_**PROLOGUE : YELLOW BOY**_

Ce n'était probablement pas la première fois, ni la plus traumatisante, mais c'était en tout cas la première dont il se souvenait, celle qui lui revenait en mémoire le plus spontanément chaque fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui évoquait le sujet.

Il avait six ans, alors, et tout était tellement sombre dans la chambre du motel, partout autour de lui, que la seule chose qu'il avait distinguée lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, c'était le trou dans son pyjama. Celui que Dean y avait fait un jour en tombant avec, lorsque le vêtement était encore à lui, avant qu'il ne grandisse et que Sam n'en hérite sans que personne l'ait recousu.

Toutes leurs affaires d'enfants puis d'adolescents, se souvenait Sam, avaient toujours été usées jusqu'à la corde avant même d'être portées. De six mois à quinze ans –âge où sa puberté avait décidé de faire un coup d'État et où il s'était réveillé un matin avec une tête de plus que Dean– le cadet des Winchesters avait toujours hérité tous ses vêtements de son frère, et son frère avait toujours hérité les siens de récupérations diverses et variées, puis de John lui-même. Ils n'avaient jamais rien eu de neuf ou de véritablement à eux, ni l'un ni l'autre, tout dans leur vie n'ayant souvent été qu'une longue histoire de possessions aléatoires et de legs mal ajustés. Alors un trou de plus ou un trou de moins en particulier, ce soir là...

Mais allez savoir pourquoi, c'était le détail qui l'avait marqué.

Parce que c'était un trou sur le genou, et qu'il s'était réveillé le nez collé dessus.

Parce qu'il s'était tellement recroquevillé sur lui-même qu'il ne formait plus qu'une grosse boule, et que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Ou il avait eu froid, ou il avait eu peur, pour en être arrivé à s'accrocher ainsi à lui-même, mais dans les deux cas, cela voulait dire qu'il était seul. Dans le noir.

Dean n'était pas là.

Peut-être était-il allé aux toilettes, peut-être était-il allé se chercher un verre d'eau, peut-être papa avait-il téléphoné et son frère avait dû aller décrocher... Il y avait tout un tas de raisons possibles à l'absence de Dean, cette nuit-là, lorsque le petit Sam de six ans s'était réveillé roulé en boule dans le noir, mais aucune qui ne lui suit venue à l'esprit à temps pour le rassurer.

Il se souvenait avoir essayé de relever la tête, pourtant, de ne pas rester tout seul, terrifié et sans savoir, mais la taie d'oreiller avait crissé sous sa joue.

Le même bruit que la chemise de papa, quand il revenait du travail épuisé et en colère, et qu'il allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour l'enlever, ne ressortant que lorsqu'il s'était changé complètement. Dean allait avec lui, parfois. Et quand il en ressortait, la tête basse et les bras pleins de la chemise sale de John qui crissait comme sa taie d'oreiller, son petit frère savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas murmurer un mot pendant plusieurs jours. Même pas à lui.

Frémissant, Sam avait attrapé l'objet et l'avait jeté violemment hors du lit, avant de se frotter la joue avec rage.

Elle était pleine de larmes.

Dean n'était pas là, et il était tout seul.

Que papa ne soit pas là, c'était normal. Il travaillait, il était occupé, il était tout le temps dehors. C'était normal, pour lui, de ne pas penser son père comme à celui qui devait être là. Mais son frère...

Dean était toujours là.

Il devait être là.

Ce n'était pas grave s'il faisait noir, ce n'était pas grave s'il faisait froid, c'était un autre motel, une autre ville, c'était toujours comme ça, papa n'était pas là, il n'était jamais là, même s'il demandait toujours des chambres à deux lits « un pour moi, un pour vous deux. Et si je ne rentre pas, Sam, je veux que tu dormes tout seul, dans le deuxième lit. Tu es grand, maintenant. ». Et effectivement, il ne rentrait pas, il ne rentrait jamais, mais Sam s'en fichait, parce que même s'il s'endormait seul sous les couvertures, Dean était là, à côté, et que quand il faisait froid, quand il faisait noir, il quittait son lit trop grand et trop froid pour aller se fourrer dans celui de Dean, au chaud, bien au chaud, avec lui. Son frère pouvait bien grogner tout ce qu'il voulait et le traiter de bébé, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, il ne le repoussait pas, il ne le repoussait jamais. Pas de câlin, ah ça non, jamais. Mais il laissait Sam le coller tant qu'il voulait, s'accrocher à son pyjama, et même, une ou deux fois, se glisser sous le vieux t-shirt trop grand avec lui, quand décidément il faisait vraiment trop froid, comme ce soir.

Sam se fichait que son père ne soit pas là. Il se fichait même qu'il fasse froid et qu'il fasse noir, tant qu'il était sûr d'avoir Dean dans la même chambre pour aller se réchauffer dans son lit.

Il se souvenait du sanglot furieux qui lui avait échappé, alors, et du mouvement impulsif qui lui avait fait ramener la tête sous les couvertures pour se recroqueviller de nouveau sur lui-même.

Tellement vite et tellement fort qu'il en avait roulé tout seul.

Pile dans le creux.

Celui où le drap était doux, bien plus doux que la taie d'oreiller, juste à côté de lui, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant.

La place de son frère.

Ou plutôt, la forme que son poids et sa chaleur avaient imprimée dans le matelas. Ce n'était plus sa place, pas vraiment, puisqu'il était parti. Mais il avait laissé sa trace.

Reniflant, Sam avait relevé le nez de son pyjama déchiré et s'était essuyé les yeux, avant de ramper dans le creux pour s'y blottir tout entier.

Dean n'était toujours nulle part en vue, et son cadet n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être. La pensée d'aller le chercher ne lui était même pas venue.

Bien au chaud dans le nid que lui avait sculpté dans l'ombre la présence de son frère, il avait oublié peu à peu le froid, la peur et son besoin viscéral de se replier sur lui-même pour y échapper.

Il pleurait toujours, mais plus doucement. Si doucement, bientôt, que les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la plus traumatisante.

Mais c'était celle dont il se souvenait toujours en premier.

Cette fois où, seul au fond de son lit, bercé par le souvenir et la chaleur de tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, Sam avait compris que Dean ne serait pas toujours là.

Et où il l'avait accepté.

**XxXxX**

Quelques heures, ou peut-être quelques jours plus tard, il y avait eu une autre première fois.

Une vraie, celle-là.

Son frère était revenu.

Fidèle à son habitude, et trop endormi pour se poser de questions, Sam était machinalement venu se coller à lui, sans prévenir.

Dean n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher le fusil.

**XxXxX**

_**18 mars 1996, Cheyenne, Wyoming.**_

_« Quelques jours, pas plus. »_ leur avait dit John. _« Si je n'en ai pas fini dans deux semaines au plus tard, appelle Bobby. Sioux Falls n'est qu'à une journée, il viendra vous chercher. Et ne t'avise pas de te faire remarquer, cette fois.»_

_« Yes, Sir. »_

Et John était parti.

Le lycée n'était en rien différent des autres, songeait Dean en observant la secrétaire parapher les dossiers d'inscription qu'il venait de lui apporter. Deux semaines passeraient vite, comme toujours, et pour ce que ça allait leur apporter, le peu de temps durant lequel ils allaient se morfondre ici ne valait probablement pas tout ce bazar. Sam, en plus d'être le gamin le plus casse-pieds du monde, était aussi le plus foutrement intelligent, et il avalait tellement de bouquins par jour qu'il devait déjà être en avance sur le programme de chacun des cinquante états. Ou au moins la moitié. Son petit frère n'avait certainement pas besoin d 'aller au _lycée_ pour apprendre, et encore moins pour être le meilleur.

Toujours penchée sur leurs dossiers, la secrétaire lui lança un énième coup d'œil désapprobateur, alors qu'il n'était _même pas_ en train d'essayer de faire le malin, pour une fois. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir avec ces formalités stupides –une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait systématiquement tous les lycées avant même le premier cours : _l'administration_. Sérieusement, donnez lui un fantôme, une goule, une sorcière, ou même un fichu _loup-garou_ comme il en avait affronté un pour la première fois le mois dernier, TOUT, pourvu que ça n'implique pas de papiers à remplir, d'états civils à décliner, de formulaires à obtenir et surtout, surtout, de questions... ou de regards de ce genre à supporter.

Oui, il était là pour une inscription. Pour de vrai. Non, pas de parent pour accompagner, mais oui, oui, je vous assure, madame –pardon, mademoiselle, j'aurais dû deviner– j'ai tous les papiers nécessaires, le directeur est au courant, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout. J'adore votre chemisier, cette couleur vous va à ravir. Une seconde, je vous retrouve le chèque signé par mon père. Oui, oui, je paye tout en une fois, pour mon petit frère aussi, s'il vous plaît. Il est déjà en cours, ses professeurs ont été prévenus. Non, mademoiselle, je n'ai rien oublié... Oui, oui, c'est moi qui signe. Vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes jamais passée à la télé ? Votre visage me dit vraiment quelque chose...

Oui, je vous assure, Sam et moi sommes en règle.

Je suis là pour nous inscrire. Vraiment.

Pas pour mettre le feu, ni pour vandaliser quoique ce soit. Non, je ne dealerai pas de drogue non plus, promis.

Vraiment.

Bon sang, est-ce que tu pourrais pas juste signer ces foutus papiers, connasse, qu'on en finisse ?!

Résistant à l'envie de se mettre à fredonner ou de taper du pied contre son bureau juste pour l'énerver, Dean fit mine de s'intéresser aux affiches associatives punaisées au mur pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. De là où il était, il avait vue sur le parking, et compter les voitures noires ou essayer de deviner la marque et l'année de chacune rien qu'en les observant de loin serait déjà une occupation un peu plus civile. C'était ça ou ricaner en imaginant la secrétaire aux prises avec un poltergeist qui lui retournerait ses tiroirs et gribouillerait des insanités sur les mémos destinés au directeur.

Il en était à hésiter entre une Roadrunner 70 et une Superbird pour la petite jaune sexy du fond, lorsqu'un point mouvant derrière elle attira son attention. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, dans la cour, à cette heure, la majorité des élèves étant déjà en classe, mais le groupe qui venait de lui apparaître entre deux voitures n'avait pas l'air en récréation... Ils étaient quatre, et même à demi dissimulés par la Plymouth comme ils l'étaient encore, Dean ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître la configuration typique : deux types qui en tenaient un troisième pour que le dernier puisse lui taper dessus.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Un peu de patience, Mr. Winchester, vos dossiers ne se remplissent pas tous s...

-Mademoiselle, quelqu'un est en train de se faire tabasser, là, dehors !

Surprise, autant par l'interruption brutale que par les paroles en elles-mêmes, la jeune femme releva la tête sans y penser. L'adolescent maigre et pâle dont le blouson de cuir, le sourire qui montrait systématiquement les dents, le regard et tout, absolument tout en général l'agaçait au plus haut point avait les yeux fixés sur elle, une main levée pour attirer son attention et l'autre pointée vers la fenêtre en signe d'urgence.

-Là, sur le parking, il y a de la bagarre ! insista-t-il, allant même jusqu'à toquer la vitre de son doigt replié, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Un de vos élèves est en train de se faire casser le nez, voire pire ! Je m'en fiche un peu, personnellement, c'est pas mon problème, et je suppose que vous devez vous en fiche pas mal aussi, au fond, mais eh, c'est vous l'adulte ici, pas moi, si quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose c'est...

-Votre dossier est prêt.

Dean cligna des yeux.

-... hein ?

-J'ai dit : votre dossier est prêt, répliqua la secrétaire avec un claquement de langue exaspéré, tandis qu'elle refermait soigneusement les deux chemises de carton orange. Celui de votre frère aussi. Vous pouvez récupérer vos papiers et aller en cours.

Bizarrement –ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se dirait plus tard avec un peu de recul, sur le coup il ne releva même pas– la première pensée de Dean à ces mots ne fut pas _« Elle se fiche de moi, elle n'en a rien à carrer qu'on se fasse démolir sous ses fenêtres, ou quoi ?!»_, mais _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que j'ai vu ? »_.

_« Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas réel ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce j'ai cru ? »_

La conséquence d'avoir grandi au milieu des fantômes, probablement.

Poussé par l'instinct, Dean se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, sa main se tendant machinalement vers l'arrière de son jean, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de retrouver le point précis du paysage où il avait vu se dérouler la scène, le _« hum »_ vigoureux de la secrétaire l'avait ramené à la réalité.

Il n'était pas ici pour chasser.

Son revolver et son fusil étaient restés au motel, il n'avait sur lui que le couteau d'argent qui ne quittait jamais sa botte droite.

-Vous m'avez entendue, Mr Winchester ? Votre premier cours a déjà commencé, voici votre emploi du temps et le numéro de votre salle. Dépêchez vous, où vous aurez à répondre de votre retard.

-Mais, je...

-_Vous m'avez entendue ?_

Et elle lui fourra les dossiers dans les mains, avant de lui désigner la porte d'un geste sec, se levant même carrément, comme pour le mettre au défi de désobéir.

_« Ne t'avises pas de te faire remarquer, cette fois. »_

Dean enfourna les dossiers dans son sac, hocha la tête, et sortit du bureau.

**X**

Il n'y pensa plus de la matinée.

Elle s'était étirée, longue, de plus en plus longue au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient et que Dean cochait mentalement les scènes qui se déroulaient, dans le bon ordre et en tout point conformes à ce qu'elles devaient être. Ça se passait toujours de la même façon, toujours.

Nouvelle ville, nouveau lycée. John les larguait devant la grille, ils allaient se présenter à l'accueil (_« Winchester, c'est ça ? » « Ouaip, comme le fusil. »_), Sam filait en cours, lui s'occupait de la paperasse avant de rejoindre sa propre salle. Il y entrait, faisait comprendre au prof qu'il n'en avait rien à fiche, promenait son regard sur la classe, croisait celui d'une fille, ne le quittait pas en allant s'asseoir, posait ses fesses, et le tour était joué. Les huit, quinze, trente jours passaient comme un charme.

Le scénario était écrit depuis longtemps.

Dean connaissait son rôle.

A sa place, d'autres que lui en auraient sans doute profité pour s'amuser, pour aller au delà du script et essayer de rendre les choses intéressantes, différentes à chaque fois. Sam y arrivait très bien, notamment. Il s'accrochait à la nouveauté comme à quelque chose d'important, une chose dont il fallait tirer le meilleur parti quoiqu'il arrive, quelle que soit la ville, quels que soient les gens, peu importe que ça dure ou pas. Sam _s'intégrait_.

Dean, lui, depuis la ferme de Sonny, s'en foutait.

À quoi bon ?

C'était plus facile comme ça.

Plus ennuyeux, aussi. Mais Dean Winchester, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, en était à un point de la vie où l'ennui se confondait pour lui avec le soulagement.

Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'additionna pas immédiatement deux et deux, lorsqu'il vit le garçon entrer en classe.

Il n'y avait rien de particulier dans cette arrivée, à première vue, pour lui comme pour les autres. La cloche avait sonné le début du cours depuis près de quinze minutes déjà, et le retard, s'il était flagrant, n'en était pas pour autant extraordinaire. Bienvenue au lycée, où les étudiants rataient le car, oubliaient le numéro de leur salle, ou passaient trop de temps derrière les casiers du fond à se peloter entre eux pour faire attention à l'heure. Quel scoop. Ils arrivaient essoufflés, des excuses plein la bouche, le prof râlait un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, un sermon ou une punition, et c'était plié, il assistait au reste du cours en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ça aussi, c'était écrit, toujours pareil.

Tellement que Dean ne prit même pas la peine de regarder lorsque le nouveau venu passa la porte, ni d'écouter lorsque le professeur l'envoya s'asseoir. Il ne fut pas le seul, d'ailleurs, à en juger par le bruit de fond toujours égal autour de lui, et cette indifférence générale ne le fit que le conforter bien sagement dans la sienne.

A moitié endormi, il finissait de gribouiller son quatrième pentagramme, entre deux bonhommes bâtons et les quelques dates qu'il s'était vaguement senti obligé de noter (l'Histoire était une des rares matières qui suscitait encore chez lui un semblant d'intérêt), lorsqu'un léger choc contre sa table lui fit relever le nez.

L'élève en retard venait de s'asseoir devant lui, et son mouvement pour reculer sa chaise avait été un peu maladroit, entraînant l'un des pans de son blouson avec le dossier.

Il y avait du sang sur son t-shirt.

Dean cligna des yeux.

Une fraction de seconde.

Le pan de blouson était retombé à sa place.

Même une enfance de chasseur et une vie sous la coupe de John Winchester n'étaient pas capables de détruire certains réflexes, certaines pensées. Dean aurait pu rester immobile, ne voir que la tâche rouge. C'était peut-être un accident de burger, peut-être un peu d'encre qui avait giclé lorsque le garçon avait secoué son stylo, plus tôt dans la mâtinée. C'était peut-être quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

La chasse, la guerre, c'était penser à tout, considérer toutes les possibilités, ne pas tomber dans le piège. Il le savait, il le vivait tous les jours.

Mais ici et maintenant, il n'était pas à la chasse. Il était au lycée.

Et il avait vu du sang.

Pour de vrai.

Lâchant son crayon, Dean se redressa, prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qui se passait, quoi, attend, tu t'es fais mal, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y avait bien un adulte, dans la salle, quelqu'un à qui faire signe, à qui demander de l'aide lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, non ?

-S'il vous p...

Un second choc contre sa table, beaucoup plus marqué, le coupa en plein mot.

Le garçon dont il n'avait pas vu le visage jusque là s'était retourné sur sa chaise, et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Il était bien le seul, d'ailleurs.

-Oui, Mr. Winchester ?

Toujours assis au bureau, le professeur n'avait pas bougé : tout juste avait-il relevé la tête un instant pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Dean, lorsqu'il avait fait mine de l'appeler. C'était le type du jeune dynamique, la trentaine, col de chemise déboutonné, qui parlait du Général Lee comme d'autres parlaient de James Hetfield ou de Dave Murray. Plutôt sympa, objectivement. Au moins lui avait-il fichu la paix depuis le début du cours, le laissant (ne pas) se présenter tout seul et faire sa vie au fond de la classe, ce qui était de toute façon le critère principal de Dean pour déterminer si un adulte était sympa ou non.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas le seul.

-Je... hum. Excusez-moi, monsieur, marmonna l'adolescent, pourriez-vous répéter, s'il vous plaît ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de noter ce que vous avez dit sur la Campagne d'Appomatox...

Parce que même quand on n'était pas chasseur, on pouvait avoir conscience que les pièges existaient. Et Dean Winchester, qui à dix-sept ans touchait une cible à trente mètres au fusil à pompe, mais paniquait stupidement à la vue du sang sur un camarade de classe, le savait mieux que personne.

Il y avait les adultes qui écoutaient quand vous leur parliez, quand vous les appeliez à l'aide. Pas beaucoup, mais ça se trouvait encore, dans les fermes pour jeunes délinquants et les vieilles casses automobiles. Et il y avait les autres.

Ceux qui refusaient de regarder par la fenêtre, pour ne pas voir les bagarres qui éclataient dessous. Ceux qui vous larguaient dans une ville inconnue, tout seul, avec un petit frère à charge et le numéro d'un autre en cas de problème.

Ceux qui vous fichaient la paix, aussi. Ceux qui paraissaient sympas.

Mais qui ne disaient rien, absolument rien, quand un élève arrivait en retard et s'installait normalement à sa place, sous leur nez, avec un œil au beurre noir.

Devant lui, le garçon le fixait toujours. Lentement, Dean se rassit.

Personne dans la classe n'avait bougé, ni n'avait fait mine de remarquer quoique ce soit.

Personne.

Et cette fois là, peut-être la toute première de sa vie, Dean Winchester ne se demanda pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers, ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Pour la première fois, il se demanda ce qui, _nom de Dieu_, n'allait pas chez les _autres_.

_Bordel_.

Et aussi légitime qu'elle soit, dans le cas présent, la question n'était pas rassurante. Du tout.

Après un dernier regard, et un léger mouvement de tête qui pouvait aussi bien être un remerciement qu'une invitation à oublier, le garçon s'était détourné et rassis dans le bon sens.

Il avait gardé son blouson et, pas une fois durant tout le reste du cours, ne fit mine de l'enlever ou d'en être gêné.

Dean retourna à ses notes, au milieu desquelles il se remit à gribouiller comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il comprenait.

Un peu trop bien.

Lui aussi gardait son blouson en classe.

**X**

-...T'as envie d'en parler ?

-De quoi ?

-Sais pas. Ta journée. Il s'est passé un truc ?

-Yep. Deux trucs, même. Un avec la secrétaire du dirlo, et l'autre avec Janet Barn...

-Pfff, t'es con.

-Pourquoi tu demandes, alors ? Et rends moi le sel, y'en a besoin ici.

-Va râcler celui que tu as mis sur les fenêtres hier soir, y'a pas de fantôme dans ce motel, et moi je fais mes devoirs.

-C'est _ta_ bouffe qui cuit, Sammy, si tu préfères vraiment que j'ouvre une cartouche pour l'assaisonner...

-C'est pour ça que tu as gardé ton cuir ?

-... hein ?

-Ton blouson. C'est pour ça que tu cuisines avec ? Pour avoir le sel à portée de main avec tes munitions ?

-...

-... comme tu dis, ouais.

-La ferme, et grouille-toi un peu. Je crève la dalle depuis qu'on est rentrés, avec tes conneries de devoirs de physique, normal que j'oublie des trucs, _Bitch_.

-_Jerk_.

-...

-... eh, Dean ?

-Hmm ?

-J'ai regardé le programme... Ils repassent _Zorro_, à cette heure, en semaine. Tu veux qu'on allume ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais finir tes devoirs ?

-Je peux les faire après. Tu aimes bien cette série, non ? Allez, Dean.

-Sam...

-Dean. Enlève ce truc. J'arrête les devoirs, tu l'enlèves, et on regarde ensemble. Okay ?

-...

-... s'il te plaît.

-... Okay, Sam. Okay, on regarde. Mais raison de plus pour que tu me rendes ce fichu sel, alors. _Zorro_, mec. On n'en profite pas avec de la bouffe prête à moitié.

**X**

Dean n'enleva le blouson de son père que beaucoup plus tard, ce soir là. Sam s'était endormi devant la télé, vautré sur son épaule, comme s'il avait encore eu six ans. La joue plissée contre le cuir récalcitrant, son petit frère faisait la tronche, même dans son sommeil, et le jeune chasseur savait pourquoi.

Doucement, tout doucement, avec une souplesse et une dextérité qui révélaient des années de pratique, Dean se glissa hors du vêtement, et accompagna la tête de son frère jusque sur les coussins, sans le réveiller.

Il ne le couvrit pas avec le blouson de John.

Seulement avec la courtepointe du motel, après lui avoir enlevé ses baskets et son jean, et s'être assuré que le beretta sous l'oreiller ne le gênerait pas pour dormir.

Il était tard.

Dean attendit d'être allé s'enfermer à clé dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller à son tour, et prendre une longue, longue douche.

Ni la présence de Sam, ni le sourire de Guy Williams n'avaient réussi à lui faire oublier le cocard de Duane.

**X**

Duane Wrestler, c'était son nom.

Lorsque Dean retourna en classe, le lendemain, le garçon était déjà là, parfaitement à l'heure. Son visage était toujours amoché, mais cette fois encore, personne ne sembla y faire attention. On le regardait pas, et il ne cherchait pas à se faire regarder. Toujours droit sur sa chaise, silencieux, concentré. Comme si lui non plus n'avait pas eu conscience de l'hématome monstrueux qui lui mangeait la moitié de la figure, hurlant qu'il avait un problème. _Bonjour, je m'appelle Duane, et j'ai mal. Au secours_.

_S'il vous plaît._

Que dalle.

Il restait seul, agissant normalement, descendant du bus, suivant ses cours, prenant des notes, traînant les pieds jusqu'au self à la sonnerie de midi pour s'asseoir, pincer le nez et manger son steak rance, comme tout le monde.

Entouré de gens qui auraient dû l'aider, qui auraient dû faire attention à lui, mais qui l'ignoraient tous, sans exception.

La seule chose qui empêchait Dean de se demander sincèrement s'il n'avait pas eu raison de croire à un fantôme, ce jour-là, dans le bureau de la secrétaire, c'était le coup d'œil du matin.

Depuis sa tentative avortée d'appeler à l'aide à sa place, lui et Duane n'avaient pas cherché à communiquer. Quel que soit le lycée où il atterrissait, désormais, Dean prenait rarement la peine d'établir un contact autre qu'avec une fille à qui il plaisait et qui lui plaisait aussi. Se faire des amis juste pour se faire des amis, de manière désintéressée, c'était le truc de Sam, pas le sien. Il ne parlait pas aux mecs, en tout cas pas sans y être obligé, et les mecs ne lui parlaient généralement pas non plus, se contentant de l'observer, ou plutôt de le surveiller de loin avec une méfiance qui se rapprochait parfois beaucoup de l'hostilité. Un nouveau venu sur le territoire, tout sourire avec les filles insolence avec le reste, ça n'incitait souvent pas les autres mâles à la sympathie.

Sauf peut-être quand il leur en montrait de son côté.

Pendant quatre jours, Dean et Duane ne s'adressèrent pas une parole, pas un signe de tête. Mais tous les matins, lorsque le premier arrivait en classe, le second relevait les yeux et laissait leurs deux regards se croiser. Une seconde, à peine, mais ça suffisait. Probablement d'ailleurs la seule seconde de la journée où le fantôme de la classe semblait reconnaître l'existence de quelqu'un d'autre, et où quelqu'un reconnaissait la sienne, cocard compris.

Pendant ces quatre jours, sans rien dire, sans poser de questions, Dean s'installa derrière lui. À chaque heure, chaque cours, chaque changement de salle. Il n'allait jamais à la cantine, préférant profiter de la pause déjeuner pour aller retrouver Sam (ça lui permettait d'apporter son sandwich à cette tête de linotte, qui l'oubliait une fois sur deux au profit de ses bouquins), mais se débrouillait quand même tous les midis pour suivre Duane des yeux, à travers les mouvements de foule, jusqu'à qu'il l'ait vu prendre la queue du self et y entrer.

Juste au cas où.

Et si l'objet de sa veille silencieuse remarqua quelque chose, il n'en dit rien.

Il laissait faire.

Dean était bon à ça_. _Voir ce que les autres ne regardaient pas, dans l'espoir que ça les laisserait tranquille.

Pendant quatre jours, aucun nouveau bleu, aucune nouvelle marque n'apparurent sur le garçon. On ne lui parlait toujours pas, et lui ne parlait toujours pas aux autres, mais le cocard s'estompait. Bientôt, avec un peu de chance, Duane serait guéri.

Cela prit quelques heures à Dean, et une nouvelle soirée avec Sam à se disputer devant _Zorro_, pour comprendre qu'il en était content. Et peut-être un peu, un tout petit peu, là au fond, songea-t-il en regardant le justicier masqué désarmer l'affreux Monastorio, peut-être en était-il aussi un peu fier.

Un peu heureux de ne pas avoir fait comme tout le monde, et d'avoir reconnu l'existence du problème.

Le cinquième jour, le coup d'oeil du matin dura plus longtemps. Il n'aurait pas su dire qui de lui ou Duane manqua le timing, exactement, mais le fait est qu'ils oublièrent tous les deux de cligner des yeux, ce matin là. Cette seconde, _leur_ seconde habituelle, celle qu'ils prenaient toujours avant de détourner le regard, et durant laquelle même les meilleurs amis du monde ne se seraient pas dit autant de choses qu'eux, s'étira sans prévenir.

Une devint deux, puis trois. Peut-être cinq ou six. Un peu plus ?

Dean ne savait pas.

-Eh, Winchester, t'es amoureux ou quoi ?

Cinq secondes.

Il n'avait pas vu qui avait parlé, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Dans le doute, ce fut toute la classe qu'il foudroya du regard, comme il l'aurait fait du monde entier, s'il l'avait eu devant lui.

C'était facile d'ignorer un cocard sanglant sur la tête d'un gamin, mais peut-être un peu moins Dean Winchester en colère.

En _colère_.

Bordel.

S'il y eut un moment dans toute cette histoire où l'adolescent se sentit stupide, ce fut celui-là.

Les yeux fixés sur un point du paysage qu'il ne voyait même pas vraiment, derrière la fenêtre sale, le jeune chasseur s'assit en croisant les bras, hérissé de partout, et ne regarda plus rien ni personne de toute l'heure de cours.

Il ne connaissait même pas ce mec, il ne lui avait jamais parlé.

C'était quoi, ce regard, franchement ?

Franchement ?

Cinq secondes.

Qui flippait pour ça, bon sang ?

Ça n'était rien.

Rien du tout.

Cinq secondes.

Absolument rien.

Mais c'était plus que tout qu'il avait jamais partagé avec personne, en dehors de Sam, Bobby et son père.

Ce jour là, lorsqu'il sortit de la classe pour aller retrouver son frère après la sonnerie de onze heures, Dean fila directement, sans attendre de voir si Duane arrivait sans problème à la cantine.

Lorsqu'il revint en classe, un peu en retard après être resté plus longtemps que nécessaire avec Sam, la table derrière laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir était vide.

Duane ne réapparut pas de la journée.

**X**

Dean le chercha, ce soir là.

_« Ne t'avises pas de te faire remarquer. »_

Pourquoi la dernière phrase de son père tournait-elle en boucle dans sa tête, tandis qu'il fouillait méthodiquement la cour, le gymnase, le préau et le parking, bon sang, le foutu parking !... Dean ne savait pas.

Quand il ne parlait pas avec Sam, ou qu'il n'était pas en train de chanter dans sa tête, la voix de son père tournait toujours en boucle, quoiqu'il arrive, de toute façon. Ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, ni le faire paniquer à ce point.

Suivre un ordre, c'était facile.

Y désobéir aussi.

Penser avoir compris un ordre, s'y être plié pour que tout aille bien, et se retrouver d'un coup en plein champ de bataille, sans savoir ce qui c'était passé, c'était déjà plus compliqué.

Duane avait disparu.

Dean le chercha, ce soir-là, il le chercha partout, avec l'instinct et la pratique du chasseur, mais il ne le retrouva pas.

Seulement le lendemain.

**X**

_Wyoming Tribune Eagle.  
Samedi 23 mars 1996._

_Cheyenne : un lycéen retrouvé mort sur le chemin de chez lui, à la suite de coups et blessures violents. La famille est en deuil._

**X**

Dean comprit, plus tard.

Peut-être après quelques jours, peut-être après des années, mais il comprit.

Quand on n'a pas les épaules pour assumer une responsabilité, on ne la prend pas. On se tait, on ne regarde pas. On ne se fait pas remarquer.

Et si on la prend, alors on la garde.

Sinon c'est fini.

**X**

_**9 octobre 2013, Linwood Memorial Hospital, Randolph, New York.**_

-À l'intention de tous les anges qui sont là et qui écoutent, c'est à vous que je m'adresse. Ici Dean Winchester. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

* * *

_**À suivre.**_


End file.
